


Stalking and Social Networking

by RuanChunXian



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi discovers that Lizzie follows William on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking and Social Networking

**Author's Note:**

> There is really no point whatsoever to this "story".

Gigi might have missed the “Big-Brother-Shipping Moment of the New Year” if she had only glanced at her brother’s Twitter. Now that she knew how prominently her brother featured on a very popular YouTube vlog, she was no longer surprised at the sheer number of followers he had. It would be easy, therefore, to miss one or two more new ones. However, it was not easy to miss how TheLizzieBennet’s following count had jumped up by two. ( _Not_ that she was stalking Lizzie Bennet on Twitter or anything. No, of course not. She just happened to drop in, of course she did.)   

Anyway, the noise that Gigi made when she saw “William Darcy” and “Pemberley Digital” on top of Lizzie’s following list could definitely be categorised as a _squee_.

She grabbed her phone while still grinning at the computer screen like a lunatic and rapidly typed out a message.

“OMG OMG OMG OMG FITZZZZ!! Lizzie is following William!!”

(So she was reduced to shipping her own big brother. So what? At least she wasn’t rubbing her hands together in glee. Yet.)

“I know, I saw!” Fitz messaged back. “My convoluted plan is working out brilliantly!”

Gigi giggled and pondered whether she should make her brother aware of his new follower. She was sure he wouldn’t have noticed yet. With the numbers he had, he probably turned off follower notifications long ago. And she doubted William would actually start tweeting more if he knew Lizzie was following him. Likely it might even scare him off Twitter forever. So maybe she should just let the fact be and let him find out when he finds out. Though he would find out soon, wouldn’t he? She wondered whether William has seen the Lizzie’s reply tweet to a viewer mentioning Pemberley yet. It would surely be on top of his Twitter feed, even if he didn’t have his phone send him notifications for Lizzie’s tweets. Maybe the sudden mention of Pemberley might even be enough of a push for him to watch her recent videos and find out she was going to show up at his office in just a few short days. Gigi had a feeling her brother might need a weekend to get used to the idea.

But then again...he was following Lizzie himself. If he saw the links to her videos and chose not to watch them, why should Gigi force him? 

Her phone lighted up with a new message from Fitz. “Don’t tell him anything. It’ll ruin the surprise.”

She grinned and texted back: “If you think you can somehow keep him from finding out about this, who am I to ruin your convoluted plan?”


End file.
